Dead hotspot
(this is a sequel to "ben's walk.avi if you have not read it heres the link Ben's walk.avi) Introduction: Dead hotspot is a controversial real-life bootleg tape featuring an of unaired optimum comercial. Like the long-lost but recently discovered "Ben's walk" tape, Dead hotspot was purportedly created by a now imprisoned animator for the optimum commercials who intended to pass the tape off as the "whats your human doing?" comercial and featured the death of hotspot the dog. the comercial: dead hotspot begins with Hotspot in his room making a presentation as hotspot is almost done with his presentation before being interrupted by someone knocking on the door. He walks down and opens the door and discovers that a cable provider is at his door. the cable man a Scottish man asks if he can have a moment of hotspot's time. Hotspot tells the man "NO!" and slams the door on the man's face walking back to his room to finish what he was doing then someone is knocking again it is the cable man looking upset tells him that the red mist is coming and runs away. Hotspot looking confused walks back to his room and sees that ben his owner deleted his project hotspot gets mad and tells him to get away. Ben gets sad and runs off somewhere else. then it cuts to hotspot at a theater showing off his hotspot presentation people start booing not cartoon booing but harsh booing with bad words. then it cuts to hotspot on his bed looking sad he starts to sob softly then it gets louder and louder and louder. then it shows hotspot with no mouth and just eyes. then it cuts back to hotspot then you could here someone say "DO IT!" 5 times then the scene pans out to reveal hotspot with a hyper-realistic gun hotspot lifts the barrel into his mouth and fires. epilogue: On November 7, 2012, after the initial animation of the storyboards were completed in Fife, Scotland, the tape was delivered to the lead animators and sound editors in Hollywood, California during the middle of the night. The tape was taken into the editing room where it was watched by said animators and editors, as well as two sixteen year-old interns. the tape began with a title card using the name "Dead hotspot" While thrown off at first, the animators continued watching, discovering the tape had been heavily tampered with as some sort of cruel joke. ''As a result, three animators were sent to the hospital, one editor retired. The tape was sent to the police, who determined that it had been made by a disgruntled animator from Fife, Scotland, Oddly enough, after going through the data on the VHS, police discovered that the last edit to the tape had been made exactly twenty four seconds before it was watched by the Optimum staff. 'One copy of the tape was made (before police confiscated the original) by NM the solo surviving intern he hopes to get the rights to sell the tape on auction sites.'' '' '' Category:Hotspot the dog Category:Memes